Conventional networks of radio-connected devices propagate messages from an initiating device to an intended recipient device through a series of “hops” or relays through one or more of the other devices in the network. However, conventional systems typically include algorithms that determine a best communication path, or “series of hops,” for a message to reach an intended recipient device. For example, an initiating device may need to know all of the devices in a network, each device's capabilities, past history of successful hops and failed hops between the known devices, and similar information about the performance of the devices in the network prior to sending a message. Using this information, the initiating device may execute an algorithm that may identify a “best” communication path that transmits the message from one network device to another until the message is delivered to the intended recipient. However, the execution of the algorithm consumes processing resources and may add latency to the network traffic. Furthermore, the results generated by the algorithm may be unreliable in dynamic conditions.